EL ENGAÑO DE TUFF
by ELJASC
Summary: DUDLEY Y KITTY SON LOS UNICOS QUE QUEDAD PARA REALIZAR UNA MISION SUPER PELIGROSA PERO PARA ELLO KITTY Y DUDLEY DEBEN RENUNCIAR A SU IDENTIDAD PARA ATRAPAR A LOS DOS CRIMINALES MAS PELIGROSOS DEL MUNDO. mi primer fic con 2 OC
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1.-EL secreto

**MI PRIMERA HISTORI I LA BASO EN UNA FANTASIA CON UN BUEN AMIGO AL QUE LE AGRADESCO EL APOYO Y TAMBIEN A : JESUS Y ATODOS LOS FANS DE TUFF PUPPY MEXICO.**Cuartel de TUFF 12:01

Dudley y kitty estaban trabajando como siempre cuando llega el jefe

Jefe: agentes acabo de recibir una misión muy importante para ustedes

Kitty: muy importante jefe? la mayoría de los crimemes q resolvemos son solo deter a locos de hacer delitos de niños de seis años

Dudley: para mi esta bien ami me pagan por fingir q trabajo y real mente veo carne por internet….es decir vigilo q nadie robe carnicerías

Kitty: dudley cállate…en fin cual es la misión jefe

Jefe: es algo confidencial por favor acompáñenme ami oficina(mientras se areglaba la corbata)

OFICIONA DEL JEFE- 12:06

El jefe cerraba las percianas mientra q kitty y dudley ablaban

Kitty: dudley abias visto al jefe tan cerio

Duley: no jamas ni siquiera cuando cuando aplaste a su primo cuando vino de visita

Jefe: agentes la misión q voy apresentarles es algo fuera delo común

Jefe :bueno la misión es algo de seguridad nacional y lleva en pie 12 años y sele considera misión suicida.

Kitty: por que tuff se encarga de esta misión por q mejor no la sia o el fbi o el ejercito ya q tuff no es la mejor agencia…no des q llego dudley(viendo q dudley no escucho nada delo q dijo el jefe por estar mordiéndose el trasero)

Jefe:por q somos la única agencia q queda para ralisar la mision…pensaba mandarte a ti y a Jack rabbint pero como es malvado..

Kitty: espere espere desde cuando sabia de esta mision ya q Jack se fue hace tiempo

Jefe: desde el comienzo agente katswel ya q estoy involucrado igual q muchos mas(con un tono de angustia y culpa)

Dudley: cual es la mision jefe ya nos de mas rodeos quiero vencer alos villanos(con énfasis heroico)

JEFE: en los últimos ocho años an ocurrido desastres en el mundo(entregándoles expedientes de incidentes)la caída delas torres caninas jemelas,la explocion de un reactor asiático,una bombe en el pethouse presidencial,la muerte de muchos lideres de irak y alcaeda en resumen todos fueron encubiertos por el gobierno con historias falsas pero lo q nodicen es q todos fueron intencionales

Kitty: echos por quien(enojada por saber lo q ocurrio)

Jefe: por…el mismo gobierno(con verguensa)

Dudley junto con kitty:queeeee! (impresionados)

Jefe: verán hace doce años los lideres del mundo tuvieron el convenio de crear un grupo de gente que fuera capas de encargarse de asuntos q el gobierno no puediera resolver seles denomido la agencia, un equipo capas de realizar operaciones sin que sepan que el gobiernolos realiza

Kitty: porque abríamos de actuar ya q el gobierno se encarga de esto(con un tono de confucion)

Dudley: si porque tenemos q actuar

Jefe: por q los de la agencia se han rebelado encontra de nosotros y nosomo capaces de detenerlos ya q el entrenamiento q recibieron los hacen imparables….emos capturado y neutralizado a catorce de dieciséis pero los últimos dos…bueno mírenlo ustedes mismos(dándoles dos expedientes mas)

-kitty y dudley leen los expedientes delos dos miembros dela agencia dicen lo siguiente:

NOMBRE: ARNULFO SALAZAR

ESPECIE: GATO

ESPECIALIDAD: TIRADOR PROFECIONAL

UNIDAD: FANTASMA

GRADO: SARGENTO

CUALIDADES: entrenado para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo en artes marciales mixtas, asesinatos sigilosos, calculo de argebra en cuestión de un tiro a distancia

NOMBRE:SANTIAGO SUARES

ESPECIE:GATO

ESPECIALIDAD: ARTILLERO DE EXPLOCIVOS

UNIDAD:FANTASMA

GRADO:TENIENTE

ESPECIALIDADES: asanto y combate de mano a mamo , neutralización de explosivos, fabricación de explosivos caseros de corto y largo alcance.

Jefe: entonces agentes aceptan la misión o no

Kitty: acepto jefe lo acepto con toda seguridad

Dudley: si kitty acepta yo también(saludando al estilo militar)

Jefe:me alegra que acepten .por el momento ballan a casa mañana empezaran con la mision.

Kitty:pero si es medio dia..(dudley le tapa la boca)

Dudley:bien nos vemos…."genial saldré temprano del trabajo"pensando

CIUDAD DE PETROPOLIS-12:23

En el tuff móvil

Dudley: oye kitty por que te molesto la mision del jefe

Kitty:dudley no te interesa

Dudley: si kitty me ineresa tu eres mi tcompañera me preocupo porti

Kitty:veras dudley es que mi padre…..el… el estaba en una de esas torres y el saber q eso no fue un accidente me pone a pensar q hay un culpable y lo voy a encontrar….. telo aseguro lo encontrare(con los ojos rojos y las uñas afiladas.

Dudley:"nunca vi a kitty actuar asi…jamas en la vida"pensando.

(ambos se van asus respectivas casas)

AFUERAS DELA CIUDAD 12:55

VOZ 1: objetivo aproximándose en veinticinco segundos

VOZ 2:entendido….esta ves no sela van a cavar. sentirán el frio abrazo dela muerte

Voz 1: recuerda q tienes q ser muy preciso ya q si fallas todo se viene abajo

Voz 2: claro no fallare

Voz 1: objetivo en posición listo para actuar Arnulfo

Arnulfo: recibido Santiago….cambio y fuera

(eran los 2 miembros dela agencia q trataban de hacer una misión pero no seles vei por ninguna parte solo sonaban sus voces)

Santiago: fuego en cinco…cuatro….tres…dos…..

Arnulfo: que los fantasmas te lleven a tu tumba(DISPARA HACIA UN CAMION BLINDADO DANDOLE AL CONDUCTOR Y HACIENDO QUE SE DETENGAN)

**Bueno esto estodo por el momento pero en seguida subiré el si guiente capitulo y no olviden comentar ya sea un comentario o una queja o un consejo selos agradecería y asta entonces bay.**

**NO OLVIDEN SUSCRIBIRSE A TUFF PUPPY MEXICO Y AL GRUPO OFICIAL EN FACEBOOK**


	2. Chapter 2: los fantasmas

CAPITULO 2:LOS FANTASMAS

**BUENO AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION DE MI HISTORIA YA EMPESE A DARLE UN DRAMA MAS ELEVORADA Y PIENSO HACER EN EL MES ALREDEDOR DE UNOS TRES CAPITULOS MAS PERO ME FALTAN LOS DETALLES AUN PERO POR EL MOMENTO DISFRUTEN.**

Afueras dela cuidad -1:02

El camión blindado se detuvo y adentro del camión esto sucedia

AGENTE 1: embajador de Londres el camión se detuvo se encuentra bien

Embajador: si que alguien le diga al chofer por que freno

AGENTE 2 : yo iré

(el agente canino baja dela parte trasera y va al frete haber lo ocurrido)

AGENTE 2:oye tu por que te detien…..que demonios

(el agente regresa) algo sucedió no hay conductor

AGENTE 1: atentos podría ser una trampa…señor embajador quédese aquí iremos a buscar en la estación mas cercana para pedir ayuda

(los dos agentes pitbulls se baja portando sus armas pero antes de q pudieran avanzar oyen algo)

-JEJEJEJEJEEEE…

AGENTE 1: QUE FUE ESO!

AGENTE 2:solo el viento

AGENTE 1: si cunado fue la ultimas q el viento se rio de ti

(un mini siclon se forma ante ellos y levanta polvo dejándolos semi siegos)

AGENTE 2: A demonios no veo nada

AGENTE 1: Oye oiste eso

AGENTE 2: hoir queeeee…..(una especie de cuchillo imvisible lo atraviesa y lo mancha de sangre haciendo la daga semi invisible al mancharse de la sangre del agente)

(otro cuchillo atraviesa al agente numero 1)

ARNULFO: eso es todo vamos a saludar al embajador (aciendose visible dela cabeza alos pies)

Santiago: concuerdo contigo (también volviéndose visible)

( ambos se dirigen al camión blindado)

Arnulfo: hola señor embajador q bueno es volver a verlo no cree

Embajador: us…us… ustedes no deberían estar aquí….Ni siquiera deberían existir.

Santiago: pero si nosotros no existimos recuerda…nosotros solo somos fantasmas que jamás estuvieron aquí y nunca hablaron con usted.

Embajador: que…que es lo que quieren…que tienen en contera mía.

Arnulfo: el que tenemos en contra suya? No que tenemos en contra del mundo es la pregunta y la respuesta es lo que ustedes jamás hicieron…lo que jamás paso y lo que jamás debieron realizar eso es lo que tenemos en contra de usted….del presidente…. Y del mundo.

(ya dicho esto ambos salen del camión dejando al embajador adentro pero cuando se alejan lo suficiente una carga es detonada por sensor de movimiento destruyendo el camión blindado y al embajador y alos agentes muertos en el piso, hecho esto los dos vuelven hacerse invisibles y deja la escena del desastre como si ubiera sido un accidente.

Cuartel de tuff 12:01 am

Dudley y kitty despiertan en un lugar q jamas habían visto

Dudley: que…quien….donde estoy

Kitty: dudley hasta que despiertas…alguien nos secuestro mientras dormíamos

Jefe: nadie los secuestro nosotros lo trajimos (aparece el jefe se un rincón oscuro)

Dudley: Jefe que esta pasando aquí quien nos tarjo a este lugar…..espere q es este lugar

Jefe: agente puppy este esel cuartel de tuff subnivel 16

Kitty : espere el cuartel tiene subniveles

Keswik: Ais..si si es agentes puppy y katswel(dice keswik apareciendo del piso)

Kitty: que esta pasando aquí

Jefe: su entrenamiento agentes eso es lo que susecdera

Dudley: pero si es de noche…estaba soñando que me casaba con kitt…..con un filete enorme (dice intentando que no notaran lo que estaba por decir)

Jefe: basta de tonterías. agentes desde este momento ustedes dejaran de existir…dejaran de ser ciudadanos…dejaran de ser alguien…solo seles conocerá como: fulano,individuo,sujeto, pero ustedes ya no tendrán una identidad…ustedes serán aquellos que traerán el orden….ustedes serán….almas.

**BUENO ESO ES LE FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS…SE QUE ES COMPLICADO Y NO DICEN MUCHO PERO POR ESO SE LLAMA SECRETO Y LES PROMETO Q EN EL TRES O EL CUATRO SE ACLARA UN POCO MEJOR Y SERAN MAs LARGOE Q ES TE BUENO HASTA ENTONSES BAY….A CASO LO OLVIDO NO OLVIDENDEJAR SU COMENTARIO O (RIVEWR) O COMO SE LLAME ADIOS.**


	3. Capitulo 3: haciendo al perfecion

CAPITULO 3: HACIENDO LA PERFECCION

**BUENO AQUÍ LA CONTINUACION DE MI HISTORIA…RESUMEN: DUDLEY Y KITTY COMENSARAN SU ENTRENAMIENTO PARA CONVERTIRSE EN AGENTES ESPECIALES Y ASI PODER VENCER ALOS AGENTES "FANTASMA".**

QUARTEL DE T.U.F.F SUBNIVEL 16 12:13 AM

Jefe: agentes les presento el sub cuartel de tuff…..esta base fue construida hace mas de 32 años.

Kitty: espere que no fue hace 32 años que usted se volvió jefe de tuff?

Jefe: agente katswell eso no es de su incumbencia

(kitty se siente desconfiada de que rechazarán su pregunta)

Dudley: whooo este lugar es enorme….pero aquí no hay nada….seguros que esto es una base?

Keswick : eso agente puppy es por que la base realmente funciona por vo-vo-voz.

Jefe: miren les mostrare…."computadora inicia secuencia de entrenamiento 1.7 protocolo almas"

Computadora: comando de voz aceptado…iniciando protocolo almas

(DE REPENTE DE LAS PAREDES Y EL TECHO SALEN MONITORES, EQUIPO TACTICO,UN SECTOR MEDICO,ARSENAL MIXTO Y UN SIMULADOR DE MISIONES)

Dudley: whooo…esto es…INCREIBLE¡

Jefe: agentes es hora…comenzaremos con la eliminación de registros

Kitty: todo mi tiempo en tuff y jamás se me informo de esto….que otras cosas ocultaran keswick y el jefe" pensando

(Monitores)

Keswick: agentes por favor párense sobre las plataformas y levanten las manos y quítense cualquier objeto que cubra sus ma-ma-nos y ojos

(kitty se quito sus guantes y dudley unos lentes de contacto)

Keswick: Bien por favor enséñenme su palmas y abran bien los ojos

(derempetente un laser paso por sus manos y sus ojos desapareciendo su huellas digítales y haciendo que sus retinas se volvieran por un instante blancas y luego retomaron su color normal)

Dudley: haaa mis ojos….y mis manitas

Kitty: mis huellas Ya no están (mirando sus manos y sus huellas ya no estaban sino que envés de ser líneas eran un espacio en blanco sin nada mas que piel quemada.

Dudley: keswick que nos hiciste?

Keswick: acabo de eliminar sus huellas dactilares y borrar sus marcas retínales

Jefe: bien prosigamos…."COMPUTADORA RECOPILACION DE DATOS….PUPPY Y KATSWELL"

COMPUTADORA: comando de voz aceptado… iniciando recopilación de datos…..…datos adquiridos:

NOMBRE: DUDLEY PUPPY

ESPECIE: PERRO

RAZA: PASTOR ALEMAN,GALGO, FRENS PUDUL,BOXER,SABUESO,PERRO DE PELEA CHINO, CABRA

GRADO: AGENTE DE CAMPO

UNIDAD: T.U.F.F

PARADERO: PETROPOLIS

DATOS FAMILIARES: madre: PEG PUPPY

RESIDENCIA: CASA DE SU MADRE

NOMBRE:KITTY KATSWELL

ESPECIE:GATO

RAZA: HOGAREÑO

PARADERO: PETROPOLIS

GRADO: AGENTE DE CAMPO ELITE

UNIDAD: T.U.F.F

DATOS FAMILIARES: madre: SRA. KATSWELL

RESIDENCIA: CAT WALK-PEDHOUSE

Jefe: inicar formateo

COMPUTADORA:FORMATEO INICIADO….FORMATEO EXITOSO DATOS ACCTUALIZADOS

(LA COMPUTADORA MUESTRA UNA NUEVA DESCRIPCION DE NUESTROS HEROES)

NOMBRE: DUDLEY PUPPY

ESPECIE: PERRO

RAZA: *DESCONOSIDO*

GRADO: *INECXISTENTE*

UNIDAD: ALMA

NACIMIENTO:*INECSISTENTE*

PARADERO*INECSISTENTE*

DATOS FAMILIARES: HUERFANO

RSIDENSIA:*DESCONOSIDO*

NOMBRE: KITTY KATSWELL

ESPECIE: GATO

RAZA: *DESCONOSIDO*

GRADO: *INECSISTENTE*

UNIDAD: ALMA

NACIMIENTO:*INECSISTENTE*

PARADERO*INECSISTENTE*

DATOS FAMILIARES: HUERFANA

RSIDENSIA:*DESCONOSIDO*

-keswick: listo agentes oficialmente no tienen identidad

Jefe: pasemos ala fase dos… EL ENTRENAMIENTO

Kitty: esto tomara mucho jefe?

Dudley: si estamos cansados…whooaaa (bostezando)

Jefe: descuiden la siguiente fase fue diseñada para que ustedes sean perfectos en todo aspecto…no sentirán cansancio, hambre, frio ni calor…serán inmutables

Jefe: Computadora INICIA ANALISIS DE AGENTES PUPPY Y KATSWELL

COMPUTADORA:NICIANDO ANALIZIS….ESTADISTICAS:

AGENTE PUPPY

CARDIO: 180/60

IQ: 16.2%

FUERZA: 112/ 100

AGILIDAD: 8/10

RESISTENCIA:11/10

VELOCIDAD:8/10

PROMEDIO: POTENCIAMENTE PELIGROSO….Y ESTUPIDO(NO APTO PARA EL NEURO IMPULSO)

Dudley: Oye¡

AGENTE KATSWELL:

CARDIO: 90/90

IQ: 150%

FUERZA: 100/100

AGILIDAD: 10/10

RESISTENCIA: 10/10

VELOCIDAD: 10/10

PROMEDIO: PERFECION FELINA (CAPACITADO TOTALMENTE PARA EL NEURO IMPULSO)

Jefe: al parecer solo la agente katswell pasara al neuro impulsador

Kitty: pero que hay de dudley por que el no pasara

Keswick: el neuro impulsador mejora al máximo todas las capacidades….eso si son estables….pero las del agente puppy son inestables y sobre pasan los es-es-estándares y por eso si sele aplica el neuro impulsador puede sufrir severos daños tanto médicos como mentales

Duley:no entiendo que alguien me explique?

Kitty:(sacando papel y lápiz y un títere de su traje y dibujando a dudley con una tacha en señal de que es rechazado y una palomilla enfrente de su dibujo en señal de que ella es aceptada)

kitty: entiendes(sonriéndole adudley)

Duldey: (se queda viendo el dibujo por unos minutos y dice) no es justo el jefe nos dio esta misión a los dos!

Jefe: el agente puppy tiene razón…keswick no hay forma de que el agente puppy pase por el neuro impulsador?

Keswick: no estoy seguro….jefe en lo que trato de ver si es posible usted deles el resto del entrenamiento

Jefe: bien…agentes síganme al arsenal

(dudley y kitty se dirijen con el jefe al arsenal)

Jefe: agentes escojan sus armas...pero presten atención solo pueden escoger una categoría de armas cada uno ya que los entrenaremos según el arma que escojan…..ESCOJAN BIEN.

Dudley: Mmmmmm…misiles…..ametralladoras…ESA!(duley escoje el rifle de asalto)

Kitty: esta(escoge directamente una pistola magnum)

Jefe: bien pero tengan cuidado esas armas no son de laser

Kitty: entonces que disparan?

Jefe: balas….son un tipo de munición especial muy peligroso y mortal tengan mucho cuidado a diferencia del laser esas armas pueden matar alguien de un tiro

(pasan ala sala de equipo técnico)

Jefe: elijan su equipo…requerirán: protección de mano, rodilleras, cinturón de harremientas, cargador de cartuchos extra, chalecos blindados, pecheras de armadura, y casco cerrado o abierto…es opcional

Dudley:…esas y esas….y esas….huy esas combinan con mis ojos….como uso cinturón si no uso pantalones y no pienso ponerme pantalones

Jefe: usa una tobillera (dándole la tobillera a dudley)

Kitty: esa me servirá…esa también…esa me la llevo..listo

Jefe: bien veamos si keswick ya tiene el neuro impulso preparado

(Se dirigen ala sala medica)

en la sala medica

Jefe: keswick tienes la solución para el agente puppy?...por favor dime que si

Kieswick: por suerte jefe la tengo pero es muy arriesgada

Dudely: no importa

Kitty: dudley estas seguro(preocupada por su compañero)

Dudley: si…mira soy un agente y si eso requiere arriesgar mi vida lo are(en tono heroico)

Jefe: esa es la actitud….keswick cual es la solución

Keswick: e echo un nuevo neuro impulsador mas potente…esto aumentara el metabolismo del agente puppy y su IQ pero si su cuerpo lo niega su cuerpo podría sufrir un sobre impulso y parar su corazón y matar sus neuronas.

Dudley: no me hará daño se los aseguro

Jefe: bien…empecemos agente katswell usted primero…

Keswick: kitty ponte este traje. Evitara que la cámara no te presuricé la sangre y no sufras daños

(kitty se pone el traje que pesaba toneladas)

Kitty:este traje esta demasiado pesado

Keswick esta echo a base de titanio, plomo y fosfato…ahora entra ala cámara neuro impulsiva

(kitty entra a una cámara que contaba con una mascara de oxigeno y intravenosas

Keswick: agente katswell ponte la mascarilla y yo te introduciré las intravenosas

(despues de esto se sella la mascara y se empieza a llenar de agua lentamente)

Kitty: esto es seguro?

Keswick: en teoría…..insertando sedante (oprimiendo un botón y por la intravenosa corre el sedante)

Kitty: espera que estassss….(dormida)

Keswick: bien ahora disminuyamos si respiración y ritmo cardiaco

Dudley: espero que eso no la matara¡

Keswick: solo por unos instantes….necesito que no muestre signos vitales para poder aumentar su capacidad física y vital (bajando una palanca en el panel de registro)

(kitty empieza a respirar menos y su corazón bombeaba menos….finalmente se detuvieron)

Dudley: KITTY NOOOO…KESWICK REVIVELA POR FAVOR…(arrodillado)

Jefe: tranquilo agente puppy no es la primera vez que lo hacemos. la agente ketswell estará bien

Keswick: inyectando neuro impulso (oprimiendo otro botón que hace que en la intravenosa corra un liquido de color azul) listo ahora restablezcamos su pulso y respiración (sube la palanca de nuevo y el panel de signos vitales empieza a correr de nuevo y llega a nuevos estándares )

CARDIO: 150/150

IQ. 160%

FUERZA: 150/150

AGILIDAD: 15/15

RESISTENCIA: 15/15

VELOCIDAD: 15/15

PROMEDIO: NEURO IMPULSO EXISTOSO ESTANDARES SUPERADOS

Keswick: bien saquémosla dela cámara

(la cámara vacía el agua, se abre y en kitty despierta)

Kitty: estas haciendo keswick…esperen que paso

Dudley: KITTY ESTAS VIVA( abrazándola fuertemente)

Kitty: como que estoy viva…keswick que me hiciste

Keswick: antes que me lastimes dime como te sientes?

Kitty: enojada…y fuerte, mas ágil, veloz…y un poco mas joven

Jefe: bein echo keswick…agente puppy estas listo

Dudley: estoy listo

(dudley entra ala cámara y se realiza el mismo proceso ero cuando lo van a sacar dudley no despierta)

Kitty: dudley despierta…vamos despierta (le da una bofetada) vamos no es gracioso…DUDLEY MIRA UNA PELOTA DE TENIS…..DUDLEY NO DESPIERTA¡

Jefe: keswick porque no despierta que paso

Keswick: tal ves su cuerpo no acepto el neuro impulso

(kitty le trata de reanimar su corazón y le da respiración de boca aboca)

Dudley: (toze)cof…cof…

Kitty: estas bien (sujetándolo cerca de su rostro)

Dudley: creo que necesito mas respiración de boca a boca (sonriendo)

Kitty: si estas bien (lo suelta y dudley se golpea en el suelo)

Dudley: auch

Jefe: dejando esto atras….felicidades agentes oficialmente ya son almas…por haora descansen mañana será su primera secion de entrenamiento de combate.

Casa de playa residencia Suarez 1:32 am

Arnulfo: gracias por dejarme dormir aquí

Santiago: claro hermano cunado quieras…me podrías repetir como es que perdiste tus llaves?

Arnulfo: cuando fuimos por el embajador…creo que se me cayeron al momento de matar a esos guardias

Santiago: bueno con suerte se fundieron con la explocion….oye quieres jugar(sacando un control de y box)

Arnulfo: Santiago venimos de matar a un embajador, a un presidente, y una representante política….CLARO QUE QUIERO JUGAR ESTOY MUERTO….pero antes quiero un bocadillo…tienes salmon

Santiago: en la parte de arriba del congelador (mientras ponía un video juego en la consola)

Arnulfo: bien empecemos (tomando un control)

Televisión: me temo que su juego tendrá que esperar(el juego se quita y aparece un lobo blanco con un parche en el ojo)

Santiago y Arnulfo: tu…..

**BUENO HASTA QUI LO DEJO POR AHORA PERO INTENTARE SUBIR EL PROXIMO LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE. DEDICADO A IVAN, JESUS,EMMANUEL,ANDREX, Y ATODOS LO FANS DE MEXICO Y LATIN FANS EN FACEBOOK….DEJEN SU COMENTRIO,CRITICA ,O SUJERENCIA…BAY. ;)**


	4. capitulo 4: Un favor

CAPITULO 4: UN FAVOR

**LES PRESENTO LA CONTINUACION DELA HISTORIA QUE LA DISFRUTEN…..RESUMEN: DESPUES DE UN DIA DE TRABAJO ESTAN POR TOMAR UN DESCANSO CUANDO UN VIEJO CONOCIDO QUE LES DARIA UN GRAN PROBLEMA**

CASA DE PLAYA RESIDENCIA SUAREZ 1:30 AM

Santiago: kevin que….desagradable sorpresa verte de nuevo

Kevin: como? no se alegran de verme…jejeje

Arnulfo: que quieres puñalito…no te deje en claro en petsbug que si te volvía ver yo..

Kevin: si si me sacarías el ojo bueno eso ya lo se…vengo a pedir un favor

Santiago: mira idiota la ultima ves que te icimos un "favor " causaste muchos problemas sabe

Kevin: ya se cálmense…..miren solo quiero un favor de amigos como en los viejos tiempos

Arnulfo: amigos….amigos? que clase de amigo contrata mercenarios para acabar con tigo?

Kevin: al diablo la amistad ustedes me de ven el favor

Santiago: y por que te debemos un favor

Kevin: destruyeron mi torre, volaron mi casa….dos veces y por su culpa perdí mas de medio millon….. y si no me hacen el favor…..ya no serán secreto sino que su identidad será muy publica con eso les vasta o sigo?

Arnulfo: que quieres paRa poder dejarnos en paz

Kevin: es muy simple…..quiero que vallan al museo y me traigan los siguientes objetos (sacando una lista):

EL HUESO DE TUTAN CAN

LA RATA CRUGER

LA GATA LISA

Santiago: que mas

Kevin: vallan ala joyería mas cercana y quiero toda la mercancía, tráiganme eso y estaremos a mano

Santigo: es muy fácil vamos Arnulfo acabemos con esto

Kevin: jajaja no están fácil como cren….quiero que lo agan sin su super equipo ni armas

Arnulfo: que como quieres que lo agamos sin nuestro equipo

Kevin: que esta pequeña misión es muy dificil para los poderosos agentes fantasma

Santiago: claro que no….. deja de molestar o olvídate de tu favor

Kevin: solo quiero plata eso es todo tiene una hora y que sea limpio…no quiero muertos, heridos o testigos

Arnulfo: vamos de una vez acabemos con esto(tomando una chaqueta y lanzándole las llaves a Santiago) entre mas rápido y silencioso mejor

CUARTEL GENERAL DE TUFF

1:37 AM

Dudley y kitty salieron del subnivel 16 mediante el ascensor el cuan teniaun panel con botones escondidos y se dirigían a casa para preparar se para mañana

Dudley: kitty como te sientes

Kitty: increíble….como si hubiera dormido meses….estoy recargada

Dudley: yo igual….oye gracias por….bueno tu sabes

Kitty: de que ablas?

Dudley: ua sabes….lo de el impulsador(rojo)cuando no podía despertar

Kitty: (roja) a eso…..solo fue por que lo necesitabas…..solo eres mi amigo claro…(pensando)pero si me gusto salvarte lo admito"

Dudley:(triste)claro yo se….pero igual te lo agradezco

Kitty: claro….sebes tu llévate el tuff móvil yo caminare

Dudley: segura?

Kitty: por supuesto….tu mama se asustara si descubre que no estas en casa

Dudley: bueno nos vemos mañana

(dudley se ba en el tuff móvil y kitty sale del edificio a pie)

MUSEO DE PETROPOLIS

1:40 AM

ARNULFO Y SANTIAGO ESTAVAN CUMPLIENDO SU FAVOR A KEVIN PARA PODER QUEDAR A MANO

Arnulfo: hay guardias?

Santiago: negativo…bien acabemos de una ves yo ire por la rata cruger tu por el hueso de tutan can

Arnulfo: claro te veo aquí en 5 minutos sino vengo ya sabes que hacer?

Santiago: si…me voy sin ti y voy ala joyería mas cercana y le doy el botin a kevin

Arnulfo: NO…espera otros 5 minutos no seas manchado estamos juntos en esto

(Arnulfo y Santiago roban si disparar ninguna alarma hasta que Arnulfo cae en un hoyo)

Arnulfo: que demonios?...que clase de tonto hace un hoyo en un museo…..juro que siencuetro al tonto me las va a pagar…..SANTIAGO

Santigo: QUE?(GRITANDO SU CONTESTACION)

Arnulfo: CAHI EN UN HOYO

Sanitago: QUE BRUTO

Arnulfo: CALLATE Y VEN A AYUDARME

Santigo: me hablabas (dándole una mando para Salir)

Arnulfo: ya date prisa ese lobo puñeta nos dijo que solo nos queda una hora para darle su botin

CALLES DE PETROPOLIS

1:50 AM

KITTY CAMINAVA SOLA POR LAS CALLES DE PETROPOLIS MIENTRAS PENSABA EN TODO LO SUSCEDIDO

Kitty: (pensando) por que tantos secretos y por que nos quitan nuestra identidad…..esto es lo correcto?...ago esto por venganza?...duldey no tiene por que meterse en esto….dudley es inocente…muy inocente…amable….bueno….cariñoso….(sale de sus pensamientos) hay esto es confuso…..tengo que conseguir como distraerme…. Tal vez alla una tienda por aquí(empieza a ver si hay una tienda abierta y encuentra una a unas cuantas calles de una joyería mu valiosa)

JOYERIA

1:59 AM

Arnulfo: bien esta el la mas cercana la casa de ese lobo bueno para nada….después de esto estaremos a mano

Santiago: bien tu vigila mientras yo abro el crsital(sacando sus garras y las clava en el cristal)

TIENDA

2:00 AM

Kitty: hola disculpe no tendrá cigarrillos

Caballo de la tienda: si son 10 dólares

(kitty le paga y sale de la tienda con un paquete de cigarrillos en la mano)

Kitty: prometí dejarlos….pero en estas circunstancias te hace volver alos viejos vicios (mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca y lo enciende) haaa el dulce sabor del tabaco es muy útil el momento de despejar la mente(empieza a caminar hacia la joyería para ir asu casa mientras fumaba)

JOYERIA

2:01 AM

Arnulfo: vamos homnre se aca el tiempo mientras veía su reloj

Santiago: ya voy ya voy(mientas yenaba 2 bolsas con collares de perlas y de oro y muchas joyas brillantes) listo

Arnulfo: vámonos de aquí antes de que algo malo pase

Santiago: (saliendo de la joyería por el agujero que hizo con sus garras) que es lo peor que podría pasar?

KITTY APARECE MIENTRAS FUMABA Y VE ALOS DOS GATOS ROBANDO LA JOERIA.

Kitty: alto hay(sacando su pistola magnum la cual se llevo del arsenal mientras el jefe no se daba cuenta) están bajo arresto¡

Arnulfo: TENIAZ QUE ABRIR LA BOCA NO

Santiago: cállate y corre( lanzándole una bolsa a Arnulfo y corriendo para evitar el arresto)

Kitty: no hullan(los persigue y dice en su comunicador) aquí la agente katswell persiguiendo a dos asaltantes de una joyeria: dos gatos uno moreno de 1.80 aproximando mente pelo castaño(santigo) y otro caucásico de 1.75 pelo negro(Arnulfo) ambos e dirección en la calle de secado rapido calle sementó de secado rápido.(pero el comunicador no funciona)que?por que no sirve…..al diablo será ala antigua(dispara hacia Arnulfo y leda en la pierna)

Arnulfo:HAAAA….MALDICON…PERRA(MIENTRAS QUE COJEA A GRAN VELOCIDAD)

Kitty: quien puede correr tan rapido con un tiro en la pierna?(mientras lo seguía persiguiendo)

Santigo: vamos ese callejón hay la perderemos(mientras señalaba un callejón en la calle)

Arnulfo: De prisa esa maldita me dio el la pierna no creo que pueda perderla en esta condición (mientas entraba al callejón y con dejando un rastro de sangre)

Kitty: maldición donde se metieron….un momento(viendo el rastro de sangre que dejo Arnulfo) que idiotas son (mientras entraba l callejón apuntando con su arma)ALTO ESTAN ARRESTA….que demonios…donde están(viendo que no había nadie en el callejón, no había botes de basura ni cjas en donde esconderse)a donde demonios se fueron?.

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ SELOS DEJO TRATARE DE SUBIR LA SIG PARTE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE.**

**QUIERO AGRADECER A JESUS,EMMANUEL,RICARDO,DANIEL,GUZMAN, JUAN,MARCE Y ATODOS LOS DEMAS FANS EN LAS PAGINAS DE FACEBOOK Y TAMBIEN UN AGREDECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A MI COMPAÑERO SANTIAGO EN LA COLABORACION DE ESTA HISTORIA. NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO YA SE UN CONSEJO O UNA CRITICA CONSTRUCTIVA. BUENO HASTA ENTONCES ADIOS. NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


	5. 5 capitulo 5: la bomba

CAPITULO 5: LA BOMBA

**SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA SIGUIENTE PARTE UN POCO TARDE PERO MAS VALE TARDE QUE NUNCA Y NO OLVIDEN UNIRSE ALAS PAGINAS EN FACEBOOK: TUFF PUPPY MEXICO, TUFF PUPPY EN ESPAÑOL/TUFF PUPPY LATIN FANS**

ERA UNA NOCHE MUY FRIA AQUELLA EN PETROPOLIS DONDE DOS CRIMINALES SE ESCONDIAN DE ESA GATA QUE LOS PILLO TRATANDO DE LLEVARSE LO DE UNA JOYERIA POCA DISTANCIA DE AQUÍ PERO CUAN DO LA GATA CREIA ABERLOS ATRAPADO SE DESAPERECIARON JUSTO CUANDO LOS ACORRALO EN UN CALLEJON.

Kitty: que demonios les paso? se abran escapado?(da un vistazo a su alrededor)no lo creo no hay escaleras o cajas y mucho menos contenedores ellos no pudieron haber escapado(mira el rastro de sangre y nota que se acaba un poco mas delante de ella)sea lo quesea que les pasera siguen aquí eso es seguro

LO QUE NO SE DIO CUENTA ES QUE LOS DOS CRMINALES ALOS QUE BUSCABAN ESTABAN JUSTO ENCIMA DE ELLA ACIENDO PRECION EN LA PARED CON SUS MANOS Y SUS PIES PARA QUE NO SE CALLERAN Y SUJETABAN LAS VOLSAS CON LA BOCA PERO SOLO ERA CUESTION DE TIEMPO PARA QUE LOS DESCUBRIERAN.

santiago:(pensando) no te muevas...no hagas ningun movimiento...hay tengo un pedo bien atorado...maldición arnulfo sangra mucho de ese tiro(mientras be la herida de su amigo)

arnulfo:(pensado) es difícil sostener mi peso mas el de estas joyas...maldición Kevin si salgo de esta desearas tener los dos ojos por que te los voy a sacar...maldición estoy sangrando...si esa gata nos descubre estamos perdidos(enrolla su herida con su cola para reducir el flujo de sangre)

kitty:donde demonios se fueron...no pudieron desaparecer tiene que estar en algun lugar(una gota de sangre cae sobre el hombro de kitty)

Santiago y Arnulfo: ca...ra...jo

kitty: hay están(dispara su arma hacia los dos gatos)

santiago: SALTA!(grita mientras encojia las manos y los pies aterrizando enfrente de ella evitando el tiro)

ARNULFO SIMPLEMENTE CAE AZOTANDO DE CARA EN EL PISO

Arnulfo: mierda(se levanta y se pone en posición de pelea)hay mi espalda(sujeta su espalda con dolor)

Santiago: no vamos acorrer pero tampoco nos vas a arrestar(dijo intimidantemente)

Kitty: asi?(dispara 3 veces pero ellos esquivan los tiros)

Santiago : ja eso es lo mejor que tienes?

Arnulfo: fallas por metros…mas seguro seria quedarnos quietos

Kitty: deberían tener mas respeto por alguien con un arma(apunta la cabeza de Arnulfo) se llama sentido común

ARNULFO Y SANTIAGO SIMPLEMENTE SONRIEN Y PARECIAN DIVERTIRSE POR LO COMENTADO

Arnulfo: 3…

Santiago: 2…

Kitty: que demonios?...

Arnulfo y Santiago: YAAA!

ARNULFO CORRE HACIA KITTY Y SANTIAGO SALTA Y SE DIRIJE CON UNA PATADA ASIA ELLA MIENTRAS ARNULFO LE DA UN GOLPE ACENDENTE LO QUE HACE QUE KITTY SUELTE SU ARMA Y RETROSEDA

Kitty: malditos imbéciles….(kitty siente el cañon de su arma en su cabeza)

Arnulfo: deberías tener mas respeto al sugeto que tiene un arma…se llama sentido comun..cual es tu nombre?

Kitty: kitty…kitty katswell (dijo con ira y nervios) soy una agente de tuff

ANTE OIR ESTO SANTYAGO Y ARNULFO SE QUEDAN SORPREDIDDOS Y CAMBIAN SU ROLL DE SEGURIDAD A NERVIOSISMO Y DUDAS

Santiago: tuff?

Arnulfo: tuff

Kitty: si…tuff

Arnulfo: bien agente katswell creo que nos llevara a prisión..no?

Kitty: este…..yo

Arnulfo: CONTESTA!(aprieta fuertemente el mango del arma)

Kitty: NO! No, los dejare ir

Santigo: es muy amable

Arnulfo: gracias…y perdon

Kitty: perdón?

Arnulfo: por esto(la golpea en la cabeza con su arma y la deja inconsiente)

ARNULFO Y SANTIAGO LA DEJAN EN EL CALLEJON Y SE ROBAN SU ARMA

TORRE ESTE APARTAMENTO 23

3:24 AM

Kevin: déjenme ver si entendí…dicen que se tardaron tanto por que una simple agente de tuff los detuvo?...MALDICION ES UNA BROMA ellos nisiquiera usan armas de fuego como es que les tomo tanto?

Santiago: nos perdimos en el sendero de la vida

Kevin: no me interesa les dije que tenían una hora y me fallaron asi que están perdidos

Arnulfo: CALLATE(colocando el arma de kitty frente al rostro de kevin)

Kevin: era broma vamos hombre no matarias a un viejo amigo?...verdad?

Arnulfo: a un amigo no…pero ati si(colocando el dedo en el gatillo del arma)

Kevin: Santiago detenlo

Santiago: kevin sabes exactamente que cuando se pone asi ni yo puedo detenerlo….te recomiendo que pienses bien tus ultimas palabras…como yo lo veo tienes 10 segundos para pensarlas.

Arnulfo: sabes kevin…nunca me gusto tu voz….es demasiado irritante

Kevin:hijo de pu….

EL LOBO NO TUVO OPORTUNIDAD DE DECIRLAS CUANDO CALLO MUERTO ANTE EL DISPARO

Arnulfo:….como dije…irritante

Santiago: talvez era irritante pero no necesariamente tenias que matarlo….no era tan malo

SANTIAGO Y ARNULFO SE MIRAN UNOS MOMENTOS CUANDO SE EMPIEZAN A REIR

Arnulfo: jajajajajaja hay que buen chiste jajajaja que no era tan malo

Santiago: jajajaja si jajajaja creo que mejor disparame a mi jajajajaja

Arnulfo: largemonos de aquí

CALLEJON 6:24 AM

Kitty: hay mi cabeza….que demonios paso anoche?... un momento( observa su paquete de cigarrillos)maldición…..sebia que no devia fumar siempre ago locuras cuando fumo…perfecto no recuerdo nada!

SALE DEL CALLEJON CON LA CABEZA MUY ADOLORIDA Y SE SENTIA DESORIENTADA POR LO QUE NO SEDIO CUENTA DE LOS CASQUILLOS DE BALA, EL OLOR A POLVORA Y MUCHO MENOS EL RASTRO DE SANGRE

Kitty:creo que deveria ir al trabajo….hoy es mi primer dia como super agente secreta…..le dire a dudley que pase por mi

RESIDENCIA PUPPY 6:30 AM

Comunicador: dudley habla kitty podrias pasar por mi tenemos que ir a trabajar y te llevaste el tuff móvil

Dudley: que? Quien?...a kitty eres tu…es muy temprano

Kitty: tengo tocino (en tono dulce)

EN TANSOLO 5 SEGUNDOS DUDLEY ESTABA ENFRENTE DE KITTY EN EL TUFF MOVIL

Dudley: DONDE?!

Kitty: lo deje en tuff

CUANDO LLEGAN A TUFF SON RECIBIDOS POR EL JEFE EL CUAL LOS LLEVA A AL ACENSOR Y OPRIME UN BOTON QUE SALIA DE LA PAREET APARECEN DENUEVO EL EL SUB NIVEL 16

Dudley: y el tocino?

Kitty. No abia

Dudley: mentirosa

Jefe: agentes será mejor que estén listos hoy los tendrán su primera misión de practica

Kitty: entendido

Dudley: esta bien

LOS TRES SE DIRIJEN A LA ZONA PRINCIPAL FRENTE A LAS PANTALLAS GIGANTES

Jefe: computadora mostrar información de misión "LA BOMBA"

Computadora: mision "LA BOMBA":

DESCRIPCION: En el muelle sur un cargamento de explosivos será entregado aun posible terrorista el cual se sospecha que atacara alguna importante instalación del gobierno

OBJETIVO: conseguir el cargamento de explosivos, neutralizar a cualquiera que intente tomar el cargamento, asegurar que no aya mas explosivos el el barco y conseguir cualquiera que alla en el barco, acabar con el posible terrorista

DATOS: El terrorista es un oso polar el cual acostumbra llevar consigo un abano todo el tiempo, el muelle se encuentra muy vigilado por gente con uniforme militar para no levantar sospechas, la única forma de infiltrarse es por el mar y entrar un ducto del drenaje ubicado a 125 m del punto de entrega de los explosivos, el barco tiene 3 entradas 2 por el costado y una en la parte inferior.

Dudley: suena riesgoso

Kitty: tienes miedo?(en tono de burla)

Dudley: claro que no es solo que no quiero lastimar de verdad ala gente

Jefe: lo comprendo agente puppy pero si no luchas los villanos causaran mas daño ala gente de lo que te imaginas

Dudley: entiendo jefe

Jefe: bien ahora pónganse su equipo saldrán en 10 minutos y lleven municiones suficientes

EN EL ARSENAL AMBOS SE COLOCABAN SU EQUIPAMIENTO Y SUS ARMAS PARA SALIR A SU PRIMERA MISION

Dudley: sabes kitty nunca pensé que me convertiría en alguien asi

Kitty: a que te refieres con alguien asi?

Dudley: a un agente de este tipo…pareciera que fue ayer cuando nos conocimos y me uní a tuff

Kitty: hemos pasado buenos momentos eso es seguro…realmente buenos momentos aun que una que otra pelea

Dudley: o regaño

Kitty: lesiones,fracturas

Dudley: hay pero que buenos momentos…bueno creo que es hora de un cambio no cres (cargando su rifle)

Kitty: si…eso creo(colocando su arma en la funda)

Jefe: espero que estén listos agentes es hora de que vallan

Keswick: espere jefe les tengo unevo invento que los ayudara vencer alos agentes fa-fa-fantasma

Dudley: que es?

Keswick: visto que los agentes fantasma tienen en sus trages la capacidad de volverse invisibles e desarrollado un sistema que austedes los ara intangibles por un periodo de tiempo solo tengan cuidado existe el riesgo de que si hay algo dentro de ustedes cuando se vuelvan tangibles se quede dentor de us-us –estedes y no lo podrán sacar(dándoles dos brazaletes con un botón y un contador de tiempo)

Kitty: eso no sucederá gracias keswick(toma los brasalestes)

AMBOS SE SUBEN AL SUBMARINO TUFF Y SE DIRIJEN AL MUELLE PARA SU MISION

MUELLE SUR – DUCTO DE DRENAJE 6:55 AM

Santiago: no falta mucho tiene que estar por aqui

Arnulfo: aquí apesta que asco

Santiago no seas niña hay que ensuciarse de vez en cuando

Arnulfo: si pero ensuciarse en un ducto de drenaje lleno de tu sabes que es repugnante

Santiago: no tejes…mira un bocadillo(tomando una pequeña rata por la cola y mordiéndola dejando simplemente la cola de fuera)

Arnulfo: ESTAS CONSIENTE DE QUE ESAMOS EN UN ENORME Y APESTO AGUJERO LLENOS DE ESES!

Santiego: buebno yof nof lef veof tanto profblefma(con la rata en la boca)

Arnulfo: Solo espero que ningún empleado del muelle alla comido en las ultima hora

Santiego: Aque te refieres?(tragando la rata)

Arnulfo: aque si sigues parado hay te caera una regalo encima (apartandose de Santiago mientras el simplemente tenia una exprecion de duda en su rostro)

SUBMARINO DE TUFF 7:00

Dudley: bien llegamos salgamos afuera

Kitty: detesto mojarme pero lo are

SALEN DEL SUBMARINO CON UNOS TRAJES DE BUCEO NEGROS Y CUANDO LLEGAN ALA REJILLA DEL DUCTO DE DRENAJE UTILIZAN EL ARTEFECTO DE KESWICK PARA PASAR RAPIDAMENTE LA REGILLA SIN PROBLEMAS

Dudley: eso fue rápido no cres(quitándose el casco)

Kitty: bastante útil(también quitándose el casco) oye aque huele?

Dudley: huele a…aaa esto huele peor que atlantic city!(usando el casco para vomitar)

Kitty: que asco estamos en el drenaje(trapandose encima de dudley para no tocar el piso)

Dudley. Esto es super asqueroso abra que tomar medidas muy cuidadosas

DUDLEY TOMA A KITTY Y LE PONE SU CASCO Y LA UTILIZA COMO TRINEO Y SE DIJRIJEN DONDE SELES INDICO

Kitty: HIJO DE! TE VOY A MATAR

Dudley: no te quejes tienes el traje de buzo y el casco

Kitty: ESO NO JUSTIFICA EL QUE ME USES COMO TRINEO ENTRE ESTA PORQUERIA!

Dudley: descuida nos turnaremos la próxima vez que tengamos que ir por un túnel de drenaje yo sere el trineo

Kitty: aun asi te matare(dijo resignadamente)

CUANDO AMBOS LLEGAN DONDE SELES INDICOSALEN DEL TUNEL Y SEQUITAN LOS TRAJES DE BUSO

Kitty: ui ui ui que asco(se caudia todo el cuerpo)

Dudley: hora que lo pienso pudimos utilizar el artefacto de keswick para caminar sin ensuciarnos

Kitty: TU NUNCA PIENSAS!

Dudley: calla kitty nos descubrirán

AMBOS AVANZAN POR EL LUGAR HACIA EL MUELL DE DESCARGA PERO NO HABIANN VISTO NI AUN SOLO GUARDIA LO QUE SELES HIZO RARO PERO LES BENEFICIO PARA LLEGAR AL OSO POLAR EL CUAL ESTABA RECIBIENDO VARIAS CAJAS DE UNOS GATOS Y PERROS RUSOS AL PARECER, CUANDO LLEGAN SE ESCONDEN NO MUY LEJOS DE ALLY Y KITTY LE DICE A DUDLEY

Kitty: quédate aquí y cúbreme yo me encargo de el oso

Dudley: entendido…ten cuidado

KITTY SOLO LE SONRIE Y AVANZA LENTAMENTE HACIA EL OSO POLAR QUE NO SINTIO PARA NADA LA PRESENCIA DE KITTY YA QUE LAS SOMBRAS LA OCULTABAN BIEN Y SACANDO SU ARMA LA COLOCA EN DIRECION DE LA CAVEZA DEL OSO

OSO POLAR: Bien esa es la ultima caja(dándole una fumada al abano) fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes…kiag que es esa peste

Gato ruso: que peste

Oso polar: una horrible peste…como baño sucio

KITTY: AL ESCUCHAR ESTO SE HUELE UN POCO Y MESTRA UNA MUEKA DE ASCO

Kitty:(pensando) DUDLEY SIEMPRE ME CAUSAS PROBLEMAS

Oso polar: es asqueroso pero estamos en un muelle eso no deberia ser problema….pero aun asi esa peste no estaba aquí hace unos minutos(dándose la vuelta en dirección a donde se encuentra kitty que se escondia en las sombras)

Oso polar: un momento(sacando una pistola de su saco)

KITTY ESTABA PARALIZADA YA QUE LA ABIAN DESCUBRIDO Y SABIA QUE IBA A MORIR

Santiago:3…2…1

DELA CAVEZA DEL OSO SIMPLEMENTE VOLARON GOTAS DE SANGRE COMO SI FUERAN PETALOS DE ROSA HACIENDO QUE EL CALLERA FRIAMENTE DELANTE DE KITTY

Arnulfo: HAORA

Santiago: BUM(apretando un detonador)

EN CUESTION DE INSTANTES EL MUELLE SE VIO ILUMINADO POR CIENTOS DE LUCES Y LLAMAS JUNTO CON EL BARCO QUE SE EMPEZABA A UNDIR CONFORME LOS SEGUNDOS PASABAN Y DUDLEY Y KITTY SALIAN LANZADOS CONTRA UN MURO Y EL MUELLE SE EMPEZABA A CONSUMIR POR LAS LLAMAS

Arnulfo: nada mal

Santiago: el arte…es una explosión

ANTES DE QUE LOS FANTASMAS SE RETIRARAN KITTY LOGROVERLOS ENTRE EL HUMO Y EL FUEGO TOMANDO EL RIFLE DE DUDLEY LES DISPARO VARIAS VECES PERO NINGUN TIRO ESTUBO CERCA DE DARLES EN ESO KITTY SE DES MALLA Y DESPIERTA EN EL SBMARINO DE TUFF OBSERVANDO A DUDLEY QUE SE ENCONTRABA A SULADO

Kitty: que paso?

Dudley: que bueno que estas bien kitty…al parecer alguien iso volar el muelle pero logre salvarte antes de que se quemara por completo…pero tuvimos problemas cuando regresábamos al submarino

FLAHSBACK

DUDLEY CORRIA CON KITTY EN SUS BRAZOS POR EL DUCTO DE DRENAJE PERO SE ENCONTRO CON LOS FANTASMA

Dudley: quienes son ustedes?

Santiago: nadie

Dudley: quienes?

Arnulfo: nosotros

Dudley: ustedes?

Santiago: si nosotros

Dudley: quienes son?

Arnulfo: nadie

Dudley: quien es nadie?

Santiago: NOSOTROS NOSTROS NO SOMOS NADIE

Dudley: ustedes?

Arnulfo: nosotros…al diablo(le dispara dudley con un revolber)

Dudley: (esquiba el tiro y con el arma de kitty le dispara 3 veces a Santiago)tomen esto

Arnulfo: dime Santiago que hora es?

Santiago: las 7:55(mirando su reloj)

Arnulfo: dos horas desde el almuerzo….sabes creo quesera mejor que nos vallamos

Santiago: tienes razón

AMBOS CORREN EN CUATRO PATAAS Y SE HACEN INVISIBLES

Dudley: de que rayos ablaban esos dos?

EN ESE MOMENTO SUENA EL SONIDO DE COMO TIRABAN LA CADENA DE VARIOS ESCUSADOS Y DUDLEY MIRA ARRIBA Y NOTA QUE HAY UNA TUBERIA JUSTO ENCIMA DE EL

Dudley: COMO DECEARIA ESTAR EN ATLANTIC CITY!

FIN FLASHBACK

Kitty: de nuevo que asco

Dudley: lo importante es que estamos a salvo

Kitty: pero fallamos la misión

Dudley: claro que no(sacando de su camisa una bomba en forma de cráneo)

Kitty: dudley eres el mejor(lo abraza)

AMBOS SE ABRAZAN ASTA QUE KITTY LE DICE A DUDLEY

Kitty: NESECITAS UNA DUCHA

Dudley: tu también

**HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO POR EL MOMENTO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO, NO OLVIDEN UNIRSE A LAS PAGINAS DE FANS EN FACEBOOK Y NOS VEMOS EN OTRA OCASIOS CHAO**


	6. Chapter 6: FANTASMA VS ALMAS

Capitulo 6: FANTASMAS VS ALMAS

**Queridos lectores les traigo la continuación de la historia y como siempre los invito a unirse alas paginas de Facebook: TUFF PUPPY MEXICO Y TUFF PUPPY EN ESPAÑOL LATINO/TUFF PUPPY LATIN FANS y también los invito a los grupos de las paginas donde los verdaderos fans son bienvenidos**

DESPUES DE SU PRIMERA MISION DUDLEY Y KITTY SE DIRIJEN A TUFF PARA RECIBIR NUEVAS ORDENES MIENTRAS QUE LOS AGENTES FANTASMA SE ALEJABAN DE EL MUELLE QUE ARDIA EN LLAMAS

AFUERAS DE EL MUELLE 8:24 AM

Santiago: viejo estoy muerto no e dormido en mucho tiempo

Arnulfo: yo tampoco pero tu saves que no podemos dormir…literalmente ya no podemos dormir

Santiago: ya lo se desearía pegarme un tiro y dormir para siempre…o al menos hasta volverme un zombie

Arnulfo: jejeje….apestas a muerto eso es seguro toma una maldita ducha

Santiago: oye tu también apestas

Arnulfo: fue tu idea ir por el drenaje….por cierto quien era ese perro idiota que nos encontramos de regreso?

Santiago: eso mismo me preguntaba…te fijaste a quien cargaba el perro

Arnulfo: era la agente kitty patsswell

Santiago: no, era kitty jatswell

Arnulfo: no, recuerdo que era algo como…kutswell…..katswell!

Santiago: la agente kitty katswell la del callejón ya recuerdo

Arnulfo: como olvidarla (mirando su pierna vendada) esa perra me dejo una buena herida

Santiago: es una gata….hooo ya entendi

Arnulfo: después nos encargaremos de ella y el perro por el momento vallamos a casa tenemos cosas que hacer…..recuerda que aun faltan varios blancos en la lista

Santiago: pero antes quiero probar esta belleza(sacando de una bolsa un explosivo de el muelle) si uno hizo eso me pregunto que ara 8!

Arnulfo: Eres un demente

FLASBACK

ANULFO Y SANTIAGO ABIAN ELIMINADO A TODOS LOS MILITARES SIN SER DESCUBIERTOS Y SE DISPONEN A ACTUAR

Santiago: tu busca una punto libre para tirar mientras que yo voy por los explosivos

Arnulfo: entendido….solo no hagas una idiotes y ni actives los explosivos

Santiago: por que tienes que limitar mi talento explosivo (se arroja al mar con el menor ruido posible dejando a arnulfo solo)

Arnulfo: talento?...ese imbécil no reconocería el talento aun que le explotara en la cara….jajaja aun que le explotara en la cara jajaja(se retira una lagrima de el ojo)

SANTIAGO NADA HASTA LA PARTE INFERIOR DE EL BARCO Y ENTRA A UN CUARTO LLENO DE EXPLOSIVOS HASTA EL TOPE Y CIENTOS DE BOBAS NEGRAS CON CRANEOS PINTADOS

Santiago: madre santa….tengo que ser fuerte….no debo volar el barco….debo resistir…IMPULSO DE IDIOTES (saca una caja de cerillos de su bolsillo y se queda mirándola) ES MUY DIFICIL!

FIN FLASBACK

Arnulfo: como es que te aceptaron en la agencia?

Santiago: oye debes atmitir que me estado controlando mucho ultima mente

Arnulfo: bueno tal vez una pequeña prueba antes de ir a casa (señalando la presidencia de petropolis)

Santiago: esto será genial

LOS DOS SE DIRIJEN ALA PRESIDENCIA MIENTRAS SE ENPEZABAN A HACER INVISIBLES. DE REGRESO EN TUFFDUDLEY Y KITTY SE ENCONTABAN EN LOS SUB NIVELES DE REGRESO DE SU PRIMERA MISION AUNQUE SABIAN QUE EL JEFE NO ESTARIA CONTENTO

CUARTEL DE TUFF 8:30 AM

Dudley: jefe ya llegamos

Jefe: AGENTES FALLARON EN SU PRIMERA MISION! QUE NO PUEDEN HACER NADA BIEN?

Kitty: pero jefe le trajimos el explosivo

Jefe: EL EXPLOSIVO ERA SECUNDARIO, TAMBIEN MATAR AL TERRORISTA, EL OBJEYIVO ES QUE FUERA SILENCIOSO NO QUE VOLARAN EL MUELLE

Kitty: pero jefe nosotros no lo volamos

Jefe: ENTONCES QUIEN LO VOLO?!

Dudley: fueron un parde gatos quienes volaron el puente

Jefe: (el jefe se tranquiliza y se empieza a poner nervioso) unos…unos gatos…agente puppy podrias describir a esos dos gatos

Dudley: claro jefe…uno era de la altura de kitty con un pelaje un poco mas oscuro que el de ella y de ojos cafes y pelo negro, el otro era mas alto con un pelaje mas claro que kitty con ojos cafes también y pelo castaño y tenia un boco de barba…algo mas ambos tenían colas largas mas que la de kitty casi el doble que la suya

Jefe:entonces…ellos….volbieron

Kitty:quienes volvieron jefe?

Jefe: los ex agentes fantasma esos dos gatos son los fantasmas….tuvieron suerte si es que se toparon con ellos

Dudley: suerte? Esos dos salieron huyendo de mi

Jefe: les disparaste agente puppy?

Dudley: no…solo se preguntaron la hora y salieron corriendo…despues de eso el drenaje se lleno de ca…

Kitty: DUDLEY NO DES MAS DE TALLES!(con el rostro verde)

Jefe: entonces fue eso…utilizaron el entorno a su favor…tal y como se los enseñamos…agentes deben tomar esto con mas cuidado

Kitty: jefe esto parece mas complicado de lo que esperábamos

Jefe: lose…pero por el momento dense una ducha…APESTAN!

DUDLEY Y KITTY SE DIRIJERON CADA QUIEN A SU DUCHA PARA LIBRARSE DE EL MAL OLOR DE AQUELLA MISION, MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PRESIDENCIA SUCEDIA UNA JUNTA MUY IMPORTANTE EN LA QUE EL PRESIDENTE OSO DE PELUCHE SE REUNIRIA CON VARIOS REPRESENTANTES DE EL MUNDO

"PARA ABREBIAR AL PRESIDENTE LE PONGO  OSO DE P."

Oso de p. : señores es un gusto para mi que nos reunamos para asuntos muy importantes…el primer punto es…ESTAMOS EN CRISIS ABRA QUE CREAR UNA NUEVA GERRA MUNDIAL PARA GENERAR MAS INGRESOS, QUIEN APOYA LA PROPUESTA?

TODOS LOS DE LA SALA DE JUNTAS LEVANTAN LA MANO

ELEVADOR LIMPIA VENTANAS 8:45 AM

Arnulfo: UNA NUEVA GERRA!

Santiago: SI!...es decir….NO!

Arnulfo: tienes…serios problemas

Santiago: oye demonos prisa con las bombas asi nos evitaremos esta gerra

Arnulfo: esa es….la mejor idea que has tenido…o la única cuerente que has dicho

Santiago: asi? Que hay de mi idea de el sillón inodoro…ya sabes para que no te tengas que parar cuando tienes que ir y estas mirando television

Arnulfo: por un instante crei que tenias cerebro…pero como siempre matas esa pequeña posibilidad

Santiago: si si si…de que estábamos hablando me distraje mirando ese pajarito

Arnulfo: solo has volar el lugar quieres?

Santiago: si…te tengo una sorpresa es mi gran proyecto explosivo

Arnulfo: no puedo esperar(se mofa con desinteres)

CUARTEL DE TUFF 8:50 AM

UNA ENSORDECEDORA ALARMA SIENA EN TUFF Y EN UNA PANTALLA APRACE LA PRESIDENCIA CON UN COSTADO DESTRUIDO Y CON HUMO SALIENDO DE EL

Jefe: AGENTES ALMA ALISTENCE ESTA ES UNA MISION PARA USTEDES

DUDLEY Y KITTY SE DIRIJEN ALOS VESTIDORES Y SE PONEN SUS EQUIPOS DE COMBATE Y SUS ARMAS

Kitty: vamos dudley esta ves no debemos dejarlos escapar

Dudley: entendido…vaya(se queda enbobado viendo a kitty la cual aun tenia el pelo humedo y su traje estaba un poco húmedo lo cual dejaba que leve mente se marca su figura)kitty….wooow

Kitty: DUDLEY ESTAS ESCUCHANDOME!?

Dudley: QUE?,COMO?,….a lo siento kitty me distraje

Kitty: con que?

Dudley: este yo….pues…haaa….con tu pelo es muy bonito(con un sonrojo visible)

Kitty: dudley estas bien…estas rojo tienes fiebre?(acercándose a dudley y colocando su mano en su frente y su rostro al de el)

Dudley: que?...no…estoy bien es solo que…la ducha estaba muy caliente es todo(con un sonrojo aun mayor)

Kitty: estas seguro?(acercando mas asu rostro aun mas)

Jefe: AGENTES DENSE PRISA NO HAY TIEMPO PARA QUE PASEN TIEMPO "JUNTOS"(gritándoles dándoles con un enfasis ala ultima palabra)

Kitty: tiempo juntos?

Dudley: EL JEFE TIENE RAZON TENEMOS UNA MISION QUE CUMPLIR(sale corriendo de los vestidores y se dirije al tuff movil) KITTY VAMONOS!

AMBOS SE DIRIJEN AL TUFF MOVIL Y CON DUCEN HACIA LA PRESIDENCIA EN DONDE ALO LEJOS YA SE PODIA TMIRAR UNA NUVE DE HUMO ENORME Y LLAMAS EN LOS PRIMEROS 2 PISOS

Kitty: dudley no podremos ir ala planta de arriba a pie alguna idea?

Dudley: tengo dos pero mejor me ahorra la idea que no te gustara asi que mejor te digo la segunda, utilizamos el artefacto de keswick para pasar los cuartos incendiados y evitar quemarnos?

Kitty:…..te sientes bien

Dudley: si, por que lo preguntas?

Kitty: acabas de formar un plan brillante y no hiciste ningun comentario absurdo…creo que realmente eres mas inteligente que antes no cres?

Dudley: EXACTO…(se muerde el trasero)

Kitty: nada dura lo suficiente….bueno al menos es un buen plan

AMBOS LLEGAN ALA PRESIDENCIA ENDONDE EL PRIMER PISO HAY VARIOS SUJETOS CON TRAJE INCONSIENTES

Kitty: estos sujetos deben ser senadores o algo asi tenemos que sacarlos de aquí(ambos sacan alos representantes políticos y se dirijen al segundo piso en donde hay muchas llamas y se vuelben intangibles para evitar que seles prendiera el llamas el pelaje)

Dudley: eso asi fácil continuemos

Kitty: alto dudley estamos dando por olvidado una cosa

Dudley: que cosa?

Kitty: esto fue provocado por alguien y visto por el estado actual de el lugat yo digo que fue por los fantasmas

Dudley: FANTASMAS? DONDE! ( aferrándose ala cabeza de kitty)

Kitty: eso no tonto, hablo de los ex agentes…ellos provocaron la explosión y tenemos que encargarnos de ella asi que saca tu arma(sacando de su funda su magnum)

Dudley: La olvide en el trabajo

Kitty: perfecto ahora yo tengo que conseguirte un arma…quédate atrás mio

AMBOS AVANZAN POR EL TERCER PISO Y SE QUEDAN SORPRENDIDOS POR LA ESCENA QUE ABIA EN EL TERCER PISO: VARIOS PERROS DEL SERVICIO SECRETO ESTABAN TIRADOS Y DESANGRADOS EN EL PISO, MUCHOS CON TIROS EN TODO EL CUERPO, OTROS QUEMADOS POR LA MARCA DE EXPLOZIONES Y LOS MAS AFECTADOS ERAN AQUELLOS QUE TENIAN VARIOS KUNAI(cuchillo ninja) ENTERRADOS EN TODO EL CUERPO, SENOATABA QUE LOS PERROS ABIAN DADO PELEA PERO ESO NO LES VASTO PARA SOBREVIVIR

Kitty: esto es horrible

Dudley: hay kitty esto parece muy peligroso mejor vamonos de aquí

Kitty: no dudley esto es nuestra misión, es nuestra responsabilidad, es nuestro deber

Dudley: kitty….no quiero morir

EN ESE INSTANTE KITTY SINTIO UNA APUÑALADA DE CULPA AL SABER QUE ABIA OBLIGADO ASU COMPAÑERO Y MEJOR AMIGO A ARRIESGAR SU VIDA POR SU EGOISTA DESEO DE VENGANZA

Kitty: dudley es…esta bien no tienes por que hacerlo yo lo are sola tranquilo (colocando su mano en el hombro de dudley)

Dudley: no eso no, no dejare que arriesges tu vida…sola no(quitando la mano de kitty de su hombro y agarrando la pistola que tenia un perro tirado en el piso)

Dudley: estamos juntos en esto no?

Kitty: no tienes miedo?

Dudley: si… si sitengo miedo pero me da mas miedo que aguan daño o que algo malo te pase…prefiero morir antes de dejar que algo malo te pase

AL OIR ESTO KITTY SINTIO UNA AGRADABLEEN EL INTERIOR AL SABER QUE DUDLEY LA APOYABA PERO AUN SIENTE CULPA

Kitty: entonces acabemos con esto (cargando su arma)

Dudley: descuida kitty los venceremos

AMBOS SE DIRIJEN A LA SALA DEL EL ALCALDE EN DONDE AL ENTRAR NO HABIA SEÑALES DE GENTE PERO SI HABIA SEÑALES DE LUCHA YA QUE ABIA MARCAS DE VALA EN LAS PAREDES Y UNO QUE OTRO PEDASO DE PISO CHAMUSCADO POR ALGUNA ESPLOXION

Kitty: MALDICION ESCAPARON!

Dudley: no lo creo kitty (olfatea un poco) an siguen aquí es es seguro

Kitty: pero donde están todos

DERREPENTE UN CUERPO CAE DEL TECHO Y SE ESTAMPA EN EL PISO LLENO DE CORTADAS EN EL ROSTRO Y DE QUEMADAS EN EL RESTO DEL CUERPO

Kitty: POR DIOS DIME QUE ESE NO ES EL ALCALDE!

Voz: JA JA JA

Dudley: que fue eso?

Kitty: creo..que fue el viento

Dudley: que yo sepa el viento no se rie

Voz 2:je je je

Voz: valla…miren lo que trajo la pulga

Kitty: QUIEN ESTA HAY? (apuntando hacia la silla del alcalde con su arma)

Dudley: y quien quiera que seas no nos asustas (también apuntando ala silla)

LAS PUESTAS SE CIERRAN SOLAS DE GOLPE LO QUE HACE QUE DUDLEY SE DE VUELTE Y QUEDE ESPALDA CON ESPALDA JUNTO A KITTY

Kitty: cuidado dudley….esto se pondrá feo

Dudley: mas feo? HAY UNCADAVER ENFRENTE DE NOSOTROS Y EL AIRE NOS ESTA HABLANDO ESTO YA ESTA MUY FEO

DUDLEY SIENTE UNA RESPIRASION JUNTO A EL Y AL DARSE DE QUE NO ES KITTY SE EMPIEZA A ALARMAR

Voz: BU

Dudley: HAAAA(dispara todas las direcciones casi hiriendo a kitty)

Kitty: cuidado tonto casi me das

Dudley: lo-losiento mucho

AMBOS LLEGAN ALAS MESA DEL ALCALDE Y MUEVAN LA SILLA PARA PODER VER QUE EN EL ASIENTO ESTA EL ALCALDE OSO DE P. INCONSIENTE CON UNA NOTA EN LA BOCA QUE TENIA DIBUJADA UNA FLECA QUE APUNTABA HACIA ABAJO

Dudley: que es esto?

Kitty: AGACHATE!(se agacha y jala a dudley de su camisa también)

ENCUANTO LOS DOS AGACHAN DOS KUNAI SE ENTIERRAN EN LA PARED JUSTO EN DIRECION DE DONDE ELLOS ESTABAN PARADOS

Kitty: eso estuvo cerca

Dudley: como sabias que eso iba a pasar?

Kitty: pues mis instintos me dijieron que era una trampa y alver esa flecha pensé que nos estarían advirtiendo

Dudley: por que abrían de advertirnos?

Kitty: solo están jugando con nosotros

Voz: pensado mis queridos agente…QUE EMPIEZE EL JUEGO JAJAJAJA

Kitty: deja de burlarte(disparando a el techo)

ENTONCES KITTY EN UNO DE SUS DISPARO LASTIMA A UNO DE LOS FANTASMA QUE SE COLGABA DEL TECHO Y CALLENDO EN EL PISO VOLBIENDOSE VISIBLE

Arnulfo: HAAA PERRA! DOS VECES EN EL MISMO LUGAR

Santiago: BUENO AL MENOS YA NO TENEMOS QUE ESCONDERNOS (también haciéndose visible)

Dudley: están acabados fantasmas!

Arnulfo: enserio…de las personas de esta sala quien tiene simples pistolas contra armas grandes?

Dudley: somos nosotros verdad?(susurrándole a kitty)

Kitty: no importa si tienen un misil ustedes están perdidos

Santiago: entonces veamos quien acaba con plomo caliente en el trasero

EN ESE MOMENTO SE DESARROLLA UNA BALACERA EN LA ABITACION, KITTY Y DUDLEY SE CUBRIAN CON EL ESCRITORIO PERO NO LES FUE MUY UTIL, ARNULFO CONTABA CON UN RIFLE M-16 Y SANTIAGO CON UNA ESCOPETA SP-12 Y SOLO DISPARABAN PARA MOLESTAR A DUDLEY Y KITTY YA LOS DISPAROS NO LES DABAN PERO ROMPIAN EL ESCRITORIO

Dudley: estamos en peligro kitty!

Kitty: olvídate de eso el alcalde esta en peligro hay que dejar de usar este escritorio para proteger a el alcalde….dudley disparale al de la escopeta mientras yo salvo al alcalde

Dudley: entendido!( le dispara a Santiago en un hombro provocando que ya no pudiera usar la escopeta)

Santiago: HAAAA! MALDITO INFELIZ TE VAS A MORIR!

Arnulfo: DEMONIOS YA NO TENGO BALAS Y TU?

Santiago: tampoco tengo…solo me quedan 2 granadas, 3 molotov y 2 papeles bomba

Arnulfo: pues creo que ya jugamos lo suficiente es hora de ponerse un poco serios

Santiago: y yo que quería seguir jugando con ellos un rato mas

Arnulfo: olvida eso podras jugar después

Santiago: el perro es mio tu encárgate de la gata

Arnulfo: eso mismo tenia en mente

AMBOS SUELTAN SUS ARMAS Y SE DISPONEN A LUCHAR CUERPO A CUERPO , DUDLEY Y KITTY SALIAN DEL ESCRITORIO APUNTANDO CON SUS ARMAS

Kitty: rindanze!

Arnulfo: no

Dudley: no tienen a donde ir!

Santiago: ustedes tampoco

Arnulfo: por que no resolvemos esto como lo que somos…animales, si logran vencernos no pondremos resistencia pero si los vencemos…..

Kitty: y si nos vencen que?

Santiago: se mueren

DUDLEY Y KITTY GUARDAN SUS ARMAS Y SE PONEN EN POSISCION DE PELEA

Dudley: (pensando) maldición esto no me gusta nada…ojada kitty sepa lo que esta haciendo

Kitty: (pensando) se lo que tengo que hacer…MATAR A ESOS INFELICES QUE MATARON A MI PADRE!

Santiago: (pensando) Mmmm…BUM…BUM…BUM! Creo que puedo acabar con ese perro con unos papeles bomba

Arnulfo: (pensando)Mmmm….tengo ganas de comer ramen(fideos japoneses) …CONCENTRATE!LUEGO COMEREMOS RAMEN…por lo que pienso la agente katswell debe ser mejor que su padre…tendre que esforzarme si la quiero destrozar…aun que no esta nada mal…jejeje

TODOS ESTABAN SUMIDOS EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS PERO NO OLVIDABAN QUE ESTABAN EN MEDIO DE UNA PELEA DONDE MORIR ERA EL RESULTADO DE PERDER

Kitty: NO LES TENDRE PIEDAD!

Arnulfo: QUE ES…PIEDAD?

Dudley: TE DARE UNA PALIZA!

Santiago: SI NISIQUIERA SABES PONERTE LOS PANTALONES

EN UN INSTANTE DUDLEY Y KITTY SE ABALANZAN SOBRE LOS FANTASMAS

Arnulfo: (pensando) atacar de frente eso es una estupides…deven estar bastante seguros de ello que hacen tengo que tener cuidado

PERO ANTES QUE SE DEN CUENTA SANTIAGO YA ESTABA DETENIENDO A DUDLEY CON UN PUÑETAZO EN EL ESTOMAGO Y SACANDOLO CONTRA UN MURO

Santiago: esto debe ser broma por abran de atacar de frente?

Kitty: HAAA(lanzándole una pata voladora Arnulfo)

Arnulfo: talvez estén probándonos…te cuidado(esquivando la patada)

Kitty: trágate esto(intentando darle otro golpe a arnulfo)

Arnulfo: TOMA(agachándose y dándole una patada kitty en estomago)

Kitty: HUUG(se arrodilla mientras se cubria el estomago)

Arnulfo: TRAGATE MI PIE!(apunto de darle una patada ala cara a kitty)

Dudley: NOOO(poniéndose en el camino de Arnulfo inteceptando la patada con el estomago) HUG…NO DEJARE QUE LASTIMES A KITTY!

Santiago: oye tu, yo sere quien te mate no Arnulfo

SANTIAGO TOMA UNA GRANADA, LE QUITA EL SEGURO Y DE UN GOLPE LA COLOCA EN LA BASE DEL PISO Y SIMULANDO UNA MINA CON LA QUE CREA UN AGUJERO PARA EL SEGUNDO PISO EL CUAL YA SE AVIA QUEMADO BASTANDE QUEMADO Y EN EL ARROJA DUDLY Y EL TAMBIEN SE METE

Arnulfo: bien…ahora que estamos solos te podre aniquilar

Kitty: eso es lo mejor que tienes?

AMBOS SACAN SUS GARRAS Y CORREN HACIA EL OTRO Y POR UN BREBE MOMENTO SUENA COMO SUS GARRAS CHOCABAN Y CUANDO AMBOS SE ENCONTABAN EN EL LADO OPUESTO KITTY NOTA QUE ABIA ROTO GRAN PARTE DE LA CHAQUETA DE ARNULFO, ARNULFO SIMPLE MENTE SONRIO Y KITTY SE PERCATO QUE TENIA TRES CORTES EN SU MEJILLA DERECHA Y SANGRABA

Arnulfo: TERMINASTE DE JUGAR…ESTOY ESPERANDO QUE ME ATAQUES

Kitty:asi….PUES TOMA(corre hacia Arnulfo con un gran golpe asegurado)

Arnulfo: porfavor (deja caer el peso de su cuerpo callendo de rodillas y evitando el golpe y con su cola derriba a kitty)

Kitty: HAAA (del piso intenta darle un golpe acendente)

Arnulfo: es broma?(evitando el golpe y dándole uno en sus apdomen)

Kitty: (pensando) al diablo no puedo vencerlo…usare mi arma

Arnulfo: (pensando) realmente estoy peleando con la hija del comandante katswell? Ya que no es ni la mitad de lo que solia ser su padre…al menos debe tener los OJOS…si no es asi estoy perdiendo mi tiempo

Kitty: TU….MUEREEE!(desenfundando su arma y colocándola en la frete de Arnulfo)

Arnulfo:….ADELANTE…VAMOS HASLO MATAME!(sin presentar resistencia alguna)

Kitty: ESO ARE…TE MATARE(con nervios)

Arnulfo: enserio…TE ESTAS TARDANDO!

Kitty: YO…YO….yo no puedo(sintiendo un enorme dolor en su pecho) yo no soy una asesina!..yo no soy asi

Arnulfo: entonces tu no eres una asesina…no tienes los ojos…NO ERES NADA!(ahorcando a kitty del cuello con una mano) TU NO TIENE LO QUE BUSCO

Kitty: que-que demoni-os hablas(con falta de aire)

Arnulfo: crei que por que eras hija del comandante katswell tu serias mejor que el..que tu serias quien..QUIEN ME MATE PERO NO ERES NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE FUE TU PADRE! TU NO TIENES OJOS DE ASESINA

Kitty: VE-VETE AL INFIERNO!(grito con lo ultimo que le daba su voz)

Arnulfo: Y DE DONDRE CRE QUE VENGO…QUIERO VERTE MORIR…Y CUANDO VEAS A TU PADRE DILE QUE LE MANDO SALUDOS(aumentando la precion con la que estrangulaba a kitty)

Kitty: yo…nunca…nunca me rendiré

Arnulfo: y por que no?

Kitty: POR QUE…POR QUE ES MI…DESTINO…ES MI OBJETIVO…ES MI VENGANZA!(con lo ultimo que le brindaban sus pulmones)

ARNULFO A OIR ESO LE RECUERDA A EL MISMO AS MUCHO TIEMPO Y EMPIEZA A DISMINUIR LA FUERZA CON LA QUE DEJABA SIN AIRE A KITTY

**FLAHSBACK**

**UNA CALLE SUCIA Y CON UN VIENTO CONGELANTE SONABA LOS QUEJIDOS DE UNA PARSONA AL SER GOLPEADA, ERA UN GATO JOVEN QUE ESTABA EN UNA PELEA CALLEJERA CONTRA TRES ANIMALES MAS GRANDES QUE EL**

**Perro: te rindes?**

**Arnulfo: no**

**Mapache: vamos niño ríndete y ahorrate el sufrimiento**

**Arnulfo: no…prefiero tener moretones que pasar una noche mas en la calle**

**Coyote: como tu quieras…mas comida para nosotros**

**EL GATO ERA PATEDAO EN LA CARA POR LOS ANIMALES MAS GRANDES Y ERA MORDIDO VARIAS VECES Y EN EL CONJUNTO DE GENTE QUE VEI LA PELEA SE HACIAN APUESTAS PARA VER QUIEN SERIA EL GANADOR DE LA PELE CUYO PREMIO SERIA UN DEPARTAMENTO BASTANTE SUCIO Y MASL ACOMODADO**

**Coyote: vamos niño si sigues peleando moriras(golpeandolo en el estomago)**

**Arnulfo: prefiero morir en pelea que congelándome la cola en la sucia calle(escupiendo sangre)**

**Perro: por que no te rindes?**

**Arnulfo: por que…por que ese no es mi destino…este es mi camino…MI CAMINO ASIA EL ÉXITO**

**FIN FLAHSBIACK**

Kitty: ME OISTE YO NO ME RENDIRE…JAMAS!

Arnulfo: SI…SI TE ESCUCHE…AL PARECER SI VALES LA PENA

ARNULFO RECUPERA LA FUERZA DEL AGARRE Y LE DA UN TREMENDO GOLPE EN LAS COSTILLAS EL CUAL GENERA UN BULTO EN LA ESPALDA DE KITTY Y QUE SE UNDA EK PUÑO EN SU PECHO Y PROBOCANDO QUE KITT ESCUPA SANGRE QUEDANDO INCONSIENTE

Arnulfo:…AL PARECER NO SOMOS TAN DIFERENTES…AL PARECER NO ESTABA EQUIBOCADO…TU SERAS QUIEN ME MATE…ASI QUE ESPERO QUE NO ME DECEPCIONES(fue lo ultimo que le dijo a kitty susurrándoselo al oído)

CUANDO ARNULFO SE ALEJA DE KITTY SE OYE UN GRITO

Santiago: EL ARTE ES UNA…EXPLOCION!

LA ALCALDIA TIEMBLA POR UNOS INSTANTES Y SANTIAGO SALE DEL OYO QUE CREO CON LA GRANADA

Arnulfo: ganaste?

Santiago: oviamente…tenemos que salir de aquí este luagr no resis tira mucho Arnulfo VAMONOS

CUANDO AMBOS SE ALEJAN DEL LUGAR Y SALEN DE LA PRESIDENCIA KITTY DESPIESTA

Kitty: HAAA MI PECHO…DUELE…DUDLEY! AYUDAME DULDEY AYUDAME

KITTY ESTVU VARIOS MINUTOS PIDIENDO AYUDA Y DECIDE IR A BUSCAR A DUDLEY ENTRNADO POR EL OYO Y CAE EN UN SALON LLENO DE LLAMAS Y OBSERVAR ADUDLY MUY ERIDO DE GRABDAD E INTENTA IR HACIA EL PERO SOLO CEA LESTIMADA Y EMPIEZA A DESMAYARSE

Kitty:. Dudley…lo siento

LO ULTIMO QUE PUDO VER KITTY FUE A DUDLEY INCONSIENTE Y A UNA SILUETA QUE SE ACERCABA HACIA ELLOS PERO NO DURO MUCHO YA QUE KITTY SE DESMAYO, AFUERA DE EL LUAGAR ESTO SUCEDIA

Santiago: puedo preguntar…por que sigues vivo?

Arnulfo: ella no es lo que esperaba

Santiago: y por que no la mataste?

Arnulfo: TALVEZ NO TENGA OJOS DE ASESINA…pero tiene el alma mas dura que evisto…me recuerda a mi

Santiago: prefiero no correr riesgos

Arnulfo: yo también…me arias el favor

Santiago: EL ARTE ES UNA…EXPLOCION!(ACTIVA UN DETONADOR VOLANDO LO QUE QUEDABA DE LA PRESIDENCIA)

**SERA ESTE EL FINAL DE DUDLEY Y KITTY?**

**LOS AGENTES FANTASMA SON BUENOS O SON MALOS?**

**A QUE SE REFIRA ARNULFO CON QUE KITTY LO MATARIA?**

**TODAS ESTAS PREGUNTAS Y MAS SEGUIRAN EN INCOGNITA HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**DE NUEVO LES INVITO A UNIRSE ALAS PAGINAS DE FACEBOOK Y QUE SIGUAN MI HISTORIA OARA NAVIDAD "CENA PARA DOS" Y HASTA LA PROXIMA VES! SE DESPIDE SU AUTOR EL JASC.**


	7. Chapter 7

ALMA ADOLORIDA

**ALOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO Y COMO SIEMPRE LES INVITO A UNIRSE A NUESTRAS PAGINAS DE FACEBOOK: TUFF PUPPY MEXICO Y TUFF PUPPY EN ESPAÑOL LATINO/TUFF PUPPY LATIN FANS**

**NOTA DE AUTOR: Modifique algunos aspectos del guion para evitar confusiones (ACCIONES) ::::SONIDOS:::: "PENSAMIENTOS" **

SE PUEDE ONSERVAR EL INTERIOR DE UNA LINDA CASA DONDE TODO ESTA EN CALMA DONDE UNA GATA GRANDE TEJIA TRANKILAMENTE MIENTRAS QUE UNA GATITA CHIKITA ESTABA JUGANDO CON UNOS MUÑECOS EN LA ALFOMBRA LA CUAL ESTABA MUY FELIZ CON SU INOCENTE JUEGO

Gatita: ESTAS ARRESTADO VILLANO! Por la agente kitty katswell!(mientras seguía jugando con sus jugetes)

:::::TIMBRE:::::

Mama de kitty: kitty cariño puedes ver quien toca

Kitty: si mami(corriendo hacia la puerta)

EN LA PUERTA SE ENCUENTRA UN PERRO CAFÉ VASTANTE VIEJO

Perro: quetal linda, esta tu mama?

Kitty: MAMA UN SEÑOR GRANDE TE BUSCA!(regresando ala alfombra para jugar)

Mama de kitty: si puedo ayudarlo?

Perro: señora katswel

Mama de kitty: si soy yo

Perro: le tengo una mala noticia de parte de tuff

EN LA SALA KITTY SEGUIA TRANKILA MENTE SU JUEGO ESPERANDO FELIZ MENTE LA LLEGADA DE SU PADRE COMO EL SE LO PROMETIO CUANDO OYE UN BREVE LLANTO DE LA PUERTA

Mama de kitty: estonces solo vino a decirnos eso

Perro: bueno no del todo…se que esto le paredera ofensivo dado ala recién sucedido a su marido pero el le consiguió una beca de 8 años asu hija kitty katswell…la pedimos que acepte la oferta como un legado y recuerdo de su padre

Mama de kitty: muchas gracias señor yo le avisare

ENCUANTO LA PUERTA SE CIERRA LA MAMA DE KITTY SE CIENTA EN EL SOFA Y EMPIEZA A LLORAR POR LO CUAL KITTY DEJA DE JUGAR VA A VER ASU MAMA Y ELLA LE DICE QUE TOME ACIENTO

Kitty: mami que tienes…que te dijo ese viejo

Mama de kitty: kitty hija…paso algo malo con tu padre

Kitty: que pasa mami? No podrá venir hoy

Mama de kitty: no hija…y tampoco mañana ubo un accidente en su trabajo y el….

::::llanto:::::

KITTY COMPRENDIO RAPIDAMENTE LO QUE SU MADRE INTENTO DECIRLE Y ELLA TAMBIEN EMPEZO A LLORAR CUBRIENDO SU ROSTREO PERO CUANDO ELLA LEVANTA LA MIRADA ELLA NOTA QUE YA NO ESTABA EN SU CASA QUE SU MADRE YA NO ESTABA AYI QUE ELLA SE ENCONTRABA EN UN LUGAR OSCURO QUE SOLO UN RAYO DE LUZ QUE SALIA DE LA NADA ERA LO UNICO QUE LA ILUMINABA Y QUE MAS NOTO FUE QUE EN CUESTION DE SEGUNDOS DEJO DE SER ESA PEQUEÑA NIÑA PARA SER UNA KITTY ADULTA CON SU TRAJE DE ESPIA Y ESTABA EN UN LUGAR QUE NO CONOCIA

Kitty: que-que esta pasando

::::RISAS SINISTRAS::::

Kitty: quien esta hay(cubriendo su rostro con sus manos)

UNAS SOMBRAS EN FORMA DE GARRAS SE MUEVEN HACIA KITTY Y LA JULTAN DE LAS MANOS Y KITTY ASOLO VEIA OSCURIDAD HADTA QUE UNOS OJOS ROJOS Y CON PUPILA DE RAYA SE FORMARON ANTE ELLA

Voz: mírame alos ojos…ves lo que hay dentro de mi…muerte, tal y como veo que terminaras

Kitty: que quieres de mi

Voz: verte…MORIR(mientras los ojos se dirijian hacia ella)

Kitty: NOOOO!

KITTY SE DESPERTO MUY ASUSTADA Y CONFUNDIDA VIENDO QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN UN CUARTO DE HOSPITAL EN UNA CAMILLA Y SIN ROPA SOLO CON UNAS VENTAS EN SU TORZO QUE CUBRIAN BIEN SU CUERPO

Kitty: pero que demonios?(intentando levantarse)

KITTY CAE REPENTINAMENTE ADOLORIDA POR SU FALLIDO INTENTO DE LEVANTARSE DE LA CAMILLA Y SOLO SE RECARGA SOBRE SUS CODOS Y OBSERVA UNAS RADIOGRAFIAS CON SU NOMBRE EN ELLAS EN LAS CUALES PUEDE OBSEVAR UNA FRACTURA EN LA PIERNA IZQUIERDA NO MUY SEVERA Y UNA CON VARIAS COSTILLAS ROTAS EN ESTADO NO TANGRAVE PERO SI DOLOROSO DADO QUE NO SE PODIA CASI NI MOVER

Kitty: pero que paso?(intentando recordar lo que sucedió)

Kitty: "lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a esa sombra que venia hacia mi y hacia"DUDLEY…no puedo quedarme aquí el podría estar erido(intentando levantarse de la camilla con mucho esfuerzo)

KITTY CONSIGUE LAVENTARSE DE LA CAMILLA Y AGARRAR UNA BATA JUNTO CON UNAS MULETAS QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN LA ABITACION Y CUANDO SALIO NOTO QUE NO ERA UN HOSPITAL NORMAL YA QUE SOLO PUDO OBSERVAR A ERIDOS DE BALA, PERDIDA DE MIEMBROS Y A UNO QUE OTRO SOLDADO EN UNA BANCA LLORANDO Y ELLA DEDUJO QUE SE ENCONTRABA EN UN HOSPITAL MILITAR Y APROBECHO QUE UNA ENFERMERA PASABPOR HAY PARA HABALR CON ELLA

Kitty: disculpe me podría decir donde puedo encontrar ami compañero?

Enfermera: claro, como se llama?

Kitty: dudley…dudley puppy

Enfermera: dudley puppy…lo siento el aun se encuentra en urgencias

Kitty: QUE?

Enfermera: tu compañero sufrio heridas muy peligrosas asi que aun lo están atendiendo

Kitty: CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVO AQUÍ?

Enfermera: llevas aquí..27 horas para ser exactos

Kitty: y-y alguien vino averme?

Enfermera: si, una pulga y un gato bvinieron a verte hace unas 5 horas, de echo siguen aquí están en la sala de espera

Kitty: gracias(intentando caminar hacia la salida con su muleta) "un momento no puedo dejar a dudley..esta mal y me necesita"

Enfermera: pasa algo?

Kitty: donde esta la sala de urgencias?

Enfermera: al fondo es la que tiene esa luz roja encima de la puerta(señalando la puerta)

Kitty: gracias( empieza a caminar hacia la sala de urgencias) "dudley..nunca devi involucrarte en esto…lo lamento…perdóname"

CUANDO KITTY LLEGO ALA SALA DE URGENCIAS DECIDIO QUEDARSE SENTADA AFUERA SIN DECIR NADA Y SOLO ESTABA SUMIDA EN SUS PENSAMIENTOS

Kitty: "por que no lo mate? Tenia la oportunidad en mis manos…fui cobarde…no tuve el valor no tuve el coraje no tuve la fuerza…no tuve los ojos para mirarlo al rostro y dispararle…no tuve ojos de asesina y ahora dduely paga el precio?...pero que ingrata es la vida

MIENTRAS KITTY SEGUIA PENSANDO Y PENSANDO NO SE PERCATO DEL ENORME PASO DEL TIEMPO Y DE QUE VARIOS MEDICOS SE RELEBABAN MUTUAMENTE DURANTE EL ESTADO DE DUDLEY TAMPOCO SE PERCATO DE QUE EL JEFE ABIA LLEGADO HACE POCO Y LA OBSERVO HAY SENTADA SIN DECIRNADA ASI QUE LE DIJO AL GATO QUE ACOMPÑABA QUE FUERA A HABLAR CON ELLA

Kitty: "puse en riesgo su vida…soy patética…dudley perdóname"

ENCUANTO SE PERCATA QUE HAY UN GATO CON UNIFORME MILITAR OBSEVANDOLA FIJAMENTE ELLA NO PUEDE EVITAR ENOJO Y PENSAR QUE ERA UN PERVERTIDO QUE SOLO LA VEIA POR SU FALTA DE ROPA YA QUE SOLO LLEBABA ESA BATA

Kitty: QUE!?

EL GATO SOLO SONRIO Y EXTENDIO SU MANO AL ALCANSE DE ELLA Y LE SALUDO CON MUCHO OPTIMISMO

-HOLA SOY CRIS!

Kitty: Y ESO QUE ME IMPORTA DEJAME EN PAZ!

Cris: pues lo aria con gusto pero no puedo

Kitty: Y POR QUE NO?

Cris: por que no puedo dejar sola a mi nueva compañera!(dijo con una sonrisa)

KITTY SOLO QUITO LA VISTA DE EL Y SE PUSO OTRAVEZ A PENSAR EN LO MALA QUE FUE CON SU MEJOR AMIGO AL METERLO EN SUS PALENES DE VENGANZA

Cris: pareces muy nerviosa!(volvió a darle una sonrisa)

Kitty: mi mejor amigo esta en peligro de morir por mi culpa como no e de estarlo!

Cris: en todas las misiones siempre hay riesgo de bajas por ello no se debe formar lazos afectivos muy fuertes(diciendo de forma optimista)

Kitty: que acaso no me has escuchado? Mi amigo casi muere y yo estoy ablando con un idiota pervertido!

Cris: que no eres una agente? A todos seles enseña un entrenamiento psiocologico para estar preparados para este tipo de situaciones (volviendo a sonreir)

Kitty: una cosa es el entrenamiento y otra muy diferente es la realidad

EN LO QUE KITTY VOLBIA A SUS LAMENTOS EL JEFE INTERVIENE Y INTENTA HABLAR CON KITTY

Jefe: agente katswell entiendo que este deprimida pero debe superar esto si el agente puppy no..

Kitty: NISIQUIERA PIENSE EN DECIRLO! EL NO MORIRA EL NO DEBE MORIR EL ES INOCENTE(gritándole al jefe)

Jefe:lose agente katswell pero el no es capaz de realizar este tipo de misiones asi que estuve pensando en darte a el agente cris como compañero el fue el que los saco del la alcaldía antes de que esplotara y es un ex agente de la agencia es perfecto para el trabajo

Kitty: y que hay de de dudley?

Jefe: si el agente puppy se recupera al terminar esta misión podrán volver hacer compañeros de nuevo!

Kitty: quiere que prosiga con la misión? En mi estado?

Jefe: pues por el momento no…pero sanaras rápido

EN LO QUE KITTY ESTABA POR REPLICAR LA LUZ ROJA DE LA SALA DE URGENCIAS Y UN CANGURO MEDICO SALE DE HAY LIMPIANDOSE EL SUDOR

Kitty: doctor como esta dudley!?

Doctor: pues su vida ya no esta en riesgo pero aun esta muy mal pero se recuperara y esta estable y alguien puede verlo si gusta pero tendrá que ser breve

KITTY ENTREO RAPIDAMENTA CON SUS MULETAS Y PUDO OBSEVAR A DUDLEY EN UNA CAMILLA CON VARIOS VENDAJES Y CON VARIAS ERIDAD EN SU CUERPO

Kitty: dudley

Dudley: kitty..estas bien!

Kitty: o dudley que bueno que estas bien(con una sonrisa un poco forzada para no llorar)

Duldley: lo siento kitty

Kitty: por que?

Dudley: no te pude proteger…lamento no aver impedido que te lastimaran

Kitty: dudley esto no es tu culpa tu hiciste mas de lo que nadie mas podría hacer….por eso eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero (con los ojos llorosos abrazandolo fuertemente)

Dudley: kitty quiero decirte algo muy importante hacercate( le susurra al oído)

Kitty: dudley…yo

Medico: losiento pero tiene que descansar le tengo que pedir que salga señorita

KITTY SALE DE LA SALA DE URGANCIAS EN SUS MULETAS CON LA MIRADA BAJA Y NEGANDO EL CONTACTI VISUAL CON CRIS Y EL JEFE PERO SE DETIENE AL OIR SU VOZ

Jefe: bien agente katswell por lo visto su misión fue un fracaso…pero están bien y eso es lo importante

EN EL PISO SE MARCAN DOS MANCHAS PEQUEÑAS DE AGUA QUE RAN LAS LAGRIMAS DE KITTY QUE FUERON CONTENIDAS CON ENORME ESFUERZO DURATE MUCHO TIEMPO Y FUERON SEGUIDAS POR OTRAS DOS Y LUEGO CUATRO Y FUERON ACOMPAÑADAS POR UN LEVE LLANTO Y KITTY RESPONDIO CON VOZ QUEBRADA

Kitty: LA…LA PROXIMA….LA PROXIMA VEZ LOS MATARE!(dijo con ojos cerrados para impedir el constante flujo de lagrimas)

Jefe: entonces es asi…..agente katswell le encargo esta misión muy importante y el agente cris le será de mucho apoyo créame el es especial

KITTY SOLO SE LIMITA A VERLO DE REOJO Y OBSEVA QUE ESTE LE SONREIA BASTANTE Y LA SALUDABA CON LA MANO Y KITTY VOLTEA A VER AL JEFE

Jefe: agente katswell el es _especial _(dando enfacis)

Kitty: "con que un loco…por que siempre mis compañeron an de tener problemas mentales?"

KITTY SEGUIA CAMINANDO EN SUS MULESTAS HACIA SU CUARTO EN DONDE SE DISPONIA A DESCANSAR PARA MAÑANA IRSE DE ESE LUGAR YA QUE PRESENTA RECUPERACION ACELERADA COMO KESWICK LE EXPLICO

**AQUÍ LO DEJO SEGUIDORES MIOS Y LES DIGO QUE PASEN UNAS BONITAS FIESTAS NAVIDEÑAS NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA Y LES INVITO A UNIRSE ANUESTRAS PAGINAS DE FACEBOOK HASTA LA PROXIMA NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU COMENTARIO**


	8. regreso EL ENGAÑO DE TUFF

VUELBO AL TRABAJO

**HOLA A TODOS LOS SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA LES INFORMO QUE DENTRO DE UN CORTO TIEMPO VOLBERE A CONTINUAR ESTE FIC Y LA MENTO EL DEJARLO INCOMPLETO PERO POR PROBLEMAS PERSONALES Y FALTA DE IDEAS LO INTERRUMPI, ASI QUE PIDO UNA SINCERA DISCULPA Y YA TENIENDO ACLARADAS MIS IDEAS Y DESPUES DE VER MUCHO ANIME PARA CONSEGUIR IDEAS ESTOY LISTO PARA PODER VOLBER A EMPEZAR A TRABAJAR EN EL ENGAÑO DE TUFF Y ESPERO COMENTARIOS Y ESPERO QUE SIGAN AL PENDIENTE DE ESTA HISTORIA.**


End file.
